


She won't say she's in love.

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: Chanel is in gay denial, F/F, Libby's just kinda out there, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Semi-songfic 
Chanel Oberlin is quite stubborn, especially when it comes to admitting feelings.
In which Libby is confused, Chanel blushes and yells a lot, and Sadie sits back with the popcorn.





	She won't say she's in love.

 

 

_If there's a crime for rotten judgement; I guess I've already won that._

 

It was just a feeling, hardly even a spark. Just a simple jump in her stomach, at least that's how it started. Chanel had simply given the blonde a bite of her chocolate bar, and had received **the smile**. The smile that made Chanel insane, made her want to rip her hair out of her scalp, for no good reason. The smile that could cause the whole world to stop and stare in wonder and amazement. The smile that made her heart  _melt_ at the very sight. Chanel's stomach had done flips, and she had to stare at her feet, because there was  _no way_ Libby Putney could know that her leader, Chanel Oberlin had strange non-straight feelings towards her. It would be social suicide. No one could know **Chanel Oberlin,** the queen of kappa, was all doe eyed for her  _fucking minion._  

_No_ _man is worth the_ _aggravation; that's ancient history, **been there, done that.**_

There was no way she was dealing with  _those_ kind of feelings again. The mushy lovey-dovey shit. Once was enough, she wasn't falling head over heels again. Then again, the blonde  _did_ look hot in those skinny jeans. More than Chanel would like to admit. It wasn't like she was staring at her ass or anything; because that would be  **gay,** and everyone knows,  **Chanel Oberlin** isn't  **gay.**  She was just trying to check the brand of the jeans, they were cute. That wasn't the worst part though; the worst part was that #3, the queen of gays and one of Chanel's best(only) friends, had caught her staring at #5's ass. If it couldn't get any worse, Sadie had started  **laughing.** Chanel had been horrified, and had blurted out multiple unrealistic excuses. Luckily, Libby had been confused, and looked at the two for an answer to why Chanel looked like an apple and #3 was wheezing. 

_No chance, no way; I won't say it **no.** You swoon, you  **sigh** ; _ _why deny it uh oh_

Of course, Sadie has to confront her about it. Chanel's simply washing her face when; "So, you and Putney, huh?" Chanel freezes and swallows a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. Number Five and I are just  _friends._ #3 snorts, and claps a had on her shoulder. "Sure, because friends check each other out." Chanel feels a blush grace her face. "Listen, this were cute jeans! I just wanted to see where she got them!" Chanel exclaims, crossing her arms and pouting. Sadie smirks, not buying a single word. "Mm Hm. And where she got that ass." Chanel gasps in mock disgust, and puts a hand to her chest. " **Number Three! That is so disrespectful!"** Sadie bursts out laughing.

_It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in **love.**_

The three are huddled around the fire place, because heat had been too expensive, and Chanel has read on the internet somewhere that the scent ion wood burning was comforting, so; here they were. The feared Chanel's. Sitting around a  _fucking_ _fireplace._ All three of them are wrapped in blankets, and watch the fire silently, the quiet being peaceful for once. That is, until Chanel felt a weight on her shoulder. The blonde looked down to see #5 asleep, resting her head on her shoulder. Chanel felt her eyes soften. The blonde looked so peaceful when she slept. Her cute breaths and sighs made Chanel's lips turn up into a small smile. How was she so damn cute? "Mmhm." Chanel tears her gaze from Libby to #3, who simply grins at her and wags her eyebrows. The blonde blushes and looks down at her feet again. Damn #3, having to interrupt every moment.

_Baby we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up, when you_ _gonna own up; that you got got got it **bad?**_

The two are simply sitting on the couch in awkward silence when Libby asks; "Chanel? What does love feel like?" Chanel chokes on pure air, and lurches forward. She clears her throat, and sighs, calming herself. "W-well, you feel you'd do anything for them. You feel happy and nervous anytime they're around." #5 has a thoughtful expression on her face. Their eyes lock, blue meeting blue. "Can you feel it for  _anyone?"_ Libby asks, keeping their gazes locked. "Yes~" Chanel trails off as their faces grow closer, their lips practically brushing- 

"Guess who's back? With hot pockets!" Sadie bursts through the door, causing the two to rip apart. The dirty blonde's eyes widen in realization, and she grins. "Well, what was happening here?" Sadie says in a suggestive tone, wagging her eyebrows one again. Chanel blubbers that they were 'telling each other secrets.'

_This scene won't play, I won't say it **no.**  _

After Dean Munsch convinces the three to become medical students, Chanel realizes how lucky they are to have the giddy blonde. If it weren't for her, Dean would've left. As the woman closes the door behind her, all three girls look at each other, and break into a fit of giggles and screams. Being nurses payed  **well.** No more struggling to afford a bag of chips, or a bottle of coke. Libby and Sadie and jumping and hugging each other when Chanel grabs Libby's arm, and before she can stop herself, slams their lips together. #3 squeals, and Chanel pulls away, leaving a dazed Libby. The blonde's dropped jaw slowly turns into a crooked smile, and Chanel can't help but kiss her again. And again. 

_At least out loud; I won't say I'm in **love.**_


End file.
